


Wet

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo is excited to try the pool at the hotel.</p><p>In the end, he doesn't do much swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



Pools were required in all hotels, Jinwoo thought. Especially when they allowed you to visit privately- night time was the best time for swimming, in his opinion. Very Relaxing. 

Jinwoo padded barefoot down the hallway, still in his day clothes, though he'd been wearing his swimming shorts under his jeans all day in anticipation, toward the large swimming arena. The pool was at the top floor of the hotel, and was surrounded in large glass windows to provide a beautiful view of the city. His first thought upon seeing it, in fact, was that swimming here might be like swimming in the sky. Though that was a little  _too_  romantic, and he knew his bandmates would poke fun at him for the thought, so he'd kept the observation to himself. 

Walking into the arena, Jinwoo was about to find a seat and strip down, when he heard the distinctive sounds of splashing. The boy slumped in disappointment. It was almost midnight and he still didn't have the chance for a private swim! Sighing, he didn't even spare the other patron a glance before he turned on his heel back toward the door. 

"Hyung?" a voice rang out, echoing off the pool's accoustic walls. 

Jinwoo turned in suprise to see a very wet (' _Obviously_ , he thought _),_ and mostly undressed Mino looking up at him from where he was braced against the side of the pool. 

"Mino," he said in a stunned sort of voice. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so late."

Mino grinned widely and raked his fingers through his hair, slicking the dripping locks back off his face. "Night swimming is the best!" he said, as if it was obvious. (It was.)

"Yeah," Jinwoo nodded, feet slapping against the tile as he approached the side of the pool. "That's what I thought, too," he said with an awkward kind of half-shrug and a vague gesture to himself, as if to say 'so here I am'. 

"To be honest, I didn't know you were even capable of staying up so late," Mino teased. 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes. "I'm an adult, I can stay up passed my 'bed time', Mino. I'm older than you are, in case you've forgotten!"

"Of course, Hyung," the other boy affected a very serious, solem look, but Jinwoo didn't believe it for a moment. The shorter boy shook his head and turned back to the seating area, deciding to stay and swim after all, if it was only with his friend.

Before he was able to take his first step though, he felt a wet hand grip the bottom of his shirt, then suddenly he was underwater.

Thankfully, Jinwoo had kept his eyes shut, and didn't breathe any of the water in, but still, he flailed to the surface and gasped for breath. "Mino!" he yelled, pushing hair out of his eyes. The boy was laughing hysterically, eyes closed as he hung onto the wall. Jinwoo didn't think before he pounced, dunking his bandmate by the shoulders. 

Mino came up spluttering, sparing a glare for the older boy, but Jinwoo was already swimming away, cackling. Suddenly determined, Mino gave chase. Kicking away from the wall, he plunged himself forward and began swimming toward Jinwoo. The older was half way across the pool already, a fast swimming, but he was slowed by his cumbersome clothing, and Mino caught up in no time, tugging on his pant-leg. 

Jinwoo yelled, twisting in the water and splashing Mino in the face before finally escaping. Mino kept pushing forward though, and Jinwoo desperately continued splashing with his hands and feet. Mino gave as good as he got, though, and soon the two descended into an all-out splash war, with Jinwoo still trying to swim away, not trusting his bandmate not to furthur attack him. 

Too soon, though the shorter boy was backed against the wall, and though he tried to propel himself in another direction, Mino was too fast, and caught a hold of the waterlogged T-shirt bellowing behind Jinwoo in the water. Afraid of being dunked again, Jinwoo quickly wrapped his legs around Mino's waist - if Jinwoo got dunked again, Mino was going under as well.

Using his grip on the younger boy for leverage, Jinwoo managed to get his arms around the boy as well, holding on for dear life like a monkey. 

"Hyung!" Mino yelled, face squashed against the soaked cotton.

Jinwoo shook his head where it was hidden in Mino's hair, "No!" he cried, and tightened his hold, pressing his body close to the other. 

Unable to move with Jinwoo wrapped around him like an octopus, Mino maneuvered them both back over to the closest wall. 

Feeling the hard edge against his back, Jinwoo reached back and hoisted himself back onto dry land - well, dry if you didn't count him dripping everywhere. 

Both boys were breathing hard, and Mino was resting against the wall as well, braced on his arms as he had been before. Taking the opportunity provided, Jinwoo attempted to pull his shirt off. He had to fight the clingy fabric but eventually he got the offending material over his head, and in a fit of frustrated victory, he flung the thing as far away as it would go. From there he moved onto his jeans, which he knew would provide more of a challenge. 

Normally deft fingers struggled with the button and zip on the soaked denim, which were tight already and now almost impossible to remove, as if they had been glued to his body. 

Mino snorted at the display. "Need some help, Hyung?"

Jinwoo looked down at him, blinking, and Mino couldn't help but notice a drop of water that clung to his long eyelashes. "Yeah, please? But no funny business!" he warned, pointing his finger in accusation. Mino held up a hand in surrender and slid between Jinwoo's trousered legs. 

Jinwoo braced his arms behind him as Mino tackled the fastenings from the front. Apparently it was easier from that angle, because the younger boy got them opened in less than a minute. He moved his hands to Jinwoo's hips, sliding his fingertips under the waist and Jinwoo felt his breath hitch at the touch. Gulping, Jinwoo leaned back and lifted his hips, bringing his bottom off the floor while Mino tried to shimmy the clingy fabric off. 

Every time Mino pulled the pants lower, they snagged on Jinwoo's swimming shorts, pulling them down as well. Mino tried his best do separate the materials, but the shorts had alread slipped low enough that a few damp hairs were showing at the top of Jinwoo's pelvis by the time the jeans had been pulled down passed his butt. 

Lowering himself back onto the tile, he pulled his legs up and with Mino's help was mostly able to roll the jeans off his legs, even if they did end up partially inside out. Once off, Jinwoo threw them in the general direction he had thrown his shirt, and almost slipped back into the water before he caught sight of Mino's face staring at Jinwoo's crotch. 

Mino hadn't pulled away, and was still floating in between Jinwoo's legs. The spread and the way the fabric had slipped during the struggle with Jinwoo's clothes meant that there was very little left to the imagination, from the smattering of pubic hair peaking above the waist band, to the outline of Jinwoo's cock which was noticably hardened. He wasn't fully erect, but it was obvious that he wasn't uneffected by what they had done. 

"Mino...?" Jinwoo called nervously, bringing the younger boy's attention back up to his face. Mino was blushing, his lips wetted and parted, and Jinwoo was sure his own face was probably trying to turn itself into a tomato. 

Mino glanced down again, just a flick of his eyes before he was looking back into Jinwoo's own, but quick as it was, the older boy had seen it. Jinwoo's eyes widened and he licked his lips, Mino copying, and Jinwoo followed the movement of his tongue. 

Tentatively, Mino drifted forward, laying his hand on Jinwoo's soft, bared thigh. Jinwoo's lashes fluttered, and his cock twitched, a movement that Mino obviously caught by the gasp that seemed to echo in the room. 

"Hyung..." Mino said, voice suddenly hoarse.

The sound caused heat to settle low in Jinwoo's belly, and he bit his lip. He decided to be brave though, and, ducked his to peek at Mino from under his long, wet lashes. "I thought you were going to help me get my pants off," he murmured suggestively, wriggling his bottom as if the younger boy needed further clarification. 

"Yeah..." the taller croaked, but dutifully, brought his hands back up to Jinwoo's hips. The fabric was much smoother, and slid down the boy's thin legs like they had meant to all along, then there was nothing hiding Jinwoo from Mino's hungry gaze. 

Cock thick and hardening in a bed of neatly trimmed hair, Mino couldn't help but dip forward and kiss the tip, just barely peaking out of it's hood. Jinwoo sighed in encouragement and pulled his legs up out of the water, feet on the tile with his knees butterflied outward like a frame, letting Mino look and touch his fill. 

Not one to let an opportunity pass, Mino nuzzled the soft skin of Jinwoo's balls before his hand cupped the older boy's pale cheek, thumb spreading them and baring Jinwoo's tight hole. 

"Your so smooth,"he wondered, breath warm against Jinwoo's sensetized skin. 

"Yeah," he gasped out, "I- I like to keep it waxed."

Mino's brows drew together as he looked up away from Jinwoo's ass and into his eyes. "Why?" he asked, as if the idea had never occured to him.

Jinwoo just shrugged and gave the younger boy a secretive smile. 

The younger's eyes widened as the realization came to him. "Hyung!" he started, scandalized as he glanced back and forth between the smooth, hairless hole and his friends big eyes. "You mean you...?" he couldn't finish. 

"This isn't my first time," Jinwoo explained, a flush spreading over his shoulders and down his pale chest. 

Mino looked like he almost couldn't believe it, didn't know what to think that this boy who looked so cute, so innocent, might not actually be as innocent as he had thought. Still, though, he looked so pretty, like this, and Mino couldn't keep his eyes away from the older boy's dusky pink furl. He licked his lips. "Can... can I...?" he asked vaguely, but Jinwoo nodded.

"Yeah, it feels good. I really like it," he said, and he leaned back to grant the taller a better angle, one hand reaching down to play with a hardened nipple. 

Encouraged, Mino brought his face closer and, without thinking about it, he pressed a soft, chaste kiss against the puckered skin there. 

Jinwoo gasped. "Yeah, keep-" 

So Mino did.

He kissed it again, firmer this time, then allowed his tongue to flick against the tight pucker. It didn't taste bad. It tasted like pool water and musk and like Jinwoo, and Mino couldn't help but lather the soft skin with his tongue. He swirled the appendage around, and swiped the flat of his tongue over him. Jinwoo was moaning in earnest now, and Mino couldn't believe it when the tiny hole fluttered, seemingly winking at him. 

Wasting no time, Mino thrust his tongue into Jinwoo's body, fucking him in a mimicry of sex, moaning when the older boy cried out. 

Jinwoo rocked his hips back into Mino's clever tongue, fingers pinching and plaing with his nipple as he ground the heel of his other hand on his dick, now hard and leaking against his stomach. 

"Use... finger, please," he requested.

Mino nodded, never removing his tongue from Jinwoo's hole which was now relaxed and twitching around him. He brought a wet finger up and slid it in beside his tongue, slowly pushing it in and out as Jinwoo pushed back. Soon Jinwoo was grasping at his knees, tugging them up towards his chest, and Mino slipped a second and a third finger inside him, spreading them as he loosened him up. 

"Minooo!" Jinwoo keened, "Please, Mino! Please, I need-!" 

Without another thought, Mino hoised himself up out of the water and climbed over the smaller boy, kissing him deeply, letting Jinwoo taste himself on his tongue. Jinwoo groaned at the taste, and scrabbled for purchase on Mino's back, wrapping his arms around him, and grinding up against his belly, cock leaving a sticky wet trail as it slid against his wet skin. 

Not able to wait much longer, Mino scrambled up and ran to where he had folded his clothes, swim shorts tented by his straining cock. 

Mino dug in his pants pocket until he found his wallet, then searched through for the condom he knew he kept on hand (out of optimism). Finally he found it and, sticking the packet between his teeth he shucked his shorts and turned back to his bandmate. 

Jinwoo was already coming toward him, and Mino couldn't help but admire his thin, pale body. Soon, the shorter boy was in his arms, their bodies pressed close together, Jinwoo's leaking cock pressed against Mino's hip, and Mino's own hard dick sliding against Jinwoo's slick stomach as they kissed, exploring each others' mouths. 

Pulling Jinwoo's hips toward him, Mino sat down on an empty lounge chair, and pulled the shorter boy down into his lap. 

The movement startled Jinwoo into action, and he took the condom from his youner friend, ripped it open with his teeth, and slid the condom onto the younger boys long, straining cock. Biting his lip in anticipation, Jinwoo sat up, straddling his friend's lap and guided his friend's dick to where he needed it most. He shuddered when he felt the smooth slide of the lubricated condom tease his slicked and readied hole. 

Mino had trouble breathing when Jinwoo finally took him in, slowly bearing down, inch by inch until he was seated fully on Mino's cock. Mino struggled to keep from fucking up into the older boy's tight heat, distracting himself with the bead of sweat that ran down the side of Jinwoo's face, screwed in mild discomfort. Jinwoo rocked himself slowly, fingers digging onto Mino's belly as he whined and gradually got used to the fullness inside him. "Mino," he whimpered, and the boy responded by thrusting his hips sharply up. 

Jinwoo, cried out in pleasure, trying to meet Mino's thrusts with his own, wrapping his arms around the boy as he sat up, hand squeezing Jinwoo's ass to guide the boy as he fucked up into him. The change of angle let him graze that spot inside him that set him screaming, and Mino worked to find that spot again and again, Jinwoo clutched tight, his cock rubbing between them. 

"Mino, Mino, Mino, Mino, please! Gods, I'm close! I'm close!" Jinwoo babbled, half-sobbing into Mino's neck as he bounced himself, grinding down as the taller boy pushed up. 

"Come for me, Hyung," Mino ground out into his ear, "Please, Jinwoo-!" 

That was all it took to push him over, Jinwoo screaming as he came in hot spurts between them, his ass clenching and pushing Mino over as well, the younger boy groaning lowly into Jinwoo's hair. 

Jinwoo was still rocking himself on Mino's softening dick, Mino running his hand up and down the older boy's back after they had both calmed down. Jinwoo tucked himself in closely and yawned. 

"Passed your bedtime, Hyung?" Mino teased.

"Shuddup!"

**Author's Note:**

> See at: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/895364/wet-minwoo-mino-jinwoo-winner


End file.
